Sea Longing
by Pheraearwen
Summary: Complete. A companion story to Through The Darkness and Hope. Events happen at the time of the passing of Elessar, King of Gondor.


Sea Longing  
  
Author's Note: To all of the people that have read this story, I've revised it because there was a part that didn't make any sense after I re- read it myself! I sort of forgot that Aragorn and Pheraearwen already knew each other. Please forgive the mess-up! I'm in the middle of writing a completely original story as well and it's been taking up most of my brain power! To those of you that are following the story called Starlight, don't worry, I'll have it finished as soon as possible! Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of the names, people, places, or races created by the one and only J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters that are not in his works that appear in my stories have been created through his brilliance.  
  
This is the final chapter to Through The Darkness. It occurs after the events of Through The Darkness, at the time of the passing of Aragorn, King of Gondor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sea Longing  
  
"It is time, my friends," King Aragorn said in Sindarian, his voice a raspy, low whisper. He opened his eyes to look upon his two closest friends and his wife, the Evenstar. "It is time for me to leave." "Nay (No), my love, do not leave," Arwen said, her eyes filled with tears. "I must go now," Aragorn said. "I am so tired." "Mellon nin, our friendship is not ready to end yet," Legolas said, his eyes brighter than usual as Gimli nodded his head in agreement. "It will never end, Legolas, as long as you do not wish it were so," Aragorn said, a small smile gracing his tired face. His hair was a deep grey and dull, but his eyes never lost their magnificence or their fire. "Do not grieve, for I am only going to our final resting place, where we shall see each other again. Farewell, my friends. I love you, my Evenstar," he breathed in Sindarian. His lips let out a sigh and a smile crossed his lips and he moved no more. "Farwell, mellon nin," Legolas said as Gimli bowed his head. "Goodbye, lad," Gimli said, unable to control the tears running down his cheeks. "I love you, Elessar, farewell," Arwen said, placing a kiss on his smiling lips.  
  
Nobody knows how long the two elves and lone dwarf stood there, watching over the smiling king, but to them, it did not seem their time together was long enough.  
  
~*~  
  
"What shall you do now, elf?" Gimli said, looking over at the elf as they stood in the gardens of Gondor. "I will build a ship, elf-friend," Legolas said, a smile lighting his grieving face a little. "I will go over the sea, and to the Grey Havens. I have felt the sea-longing for far too long and now it grows even stronger in my heart." "Aye, it seems the proper thing to do," Gimli said, sad that he will lose everyone he held dear so soon. Aragorn was gone and Arwen was soon to follow, for that was the destiny she had made for herself. The kingdom was left in good hands, though. Eldarion, the son of Aragorn and Arwen, will rule the kingdom well. Now, Legolas was also talking about leaving this world they had known. "There seems to be nothing to hold you back," Gimli said, bowing his head to hide the tears that had welled up. "But there is, mellon nin," Legolas said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the dwarf. "I will not leave the last of the Fellowship here to face the rest of his days alone. If you are willing, come with me." Hope shone through the aging dwarf's face, but it disappeared quickly. "The Grey Havens is the place for Elves, not for Dwarves, my friend," he said, reminding the elf of the little fact. "Have you forgotten?" Legolas said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Sam, Frodo, and Bilbo are Hobbits! Gandalf is a wizard and they are all there. I do not see your brave doings in Middle-Earth to be any less than theirs. I am sure you will be allowed." "What happens if they do not let me in?" Gimli said, his eyebrows raising. "What will you do?" "Turn the ship around and stay in Middle-Earth with you," Legolas said, raising an arm as Gimli opened his mouth to speak. "I will not leave the last of the Fellowship. I have told you that already. End of discussion."  
  
With that, Legolas built a ship and sailed across the sea to the Grey Havens and with him, went Gimli the dwarf, the last of the Fellowship.  
  
~*~  
  
At the gates into the Grey Havens, Gimli was warmly welcomed, for everyone knew of his bravery and all that he had done for Middle-Earth. He was welcomed in and joined with the rest Fellowship that dwelled there. Unknown to Legolas and Gimli, everyone from the Fellowship was there because of the deeds they had done. They were also delighted to see that Arwen was there as well, now Aragorn and her could be together forever. They were all saying their hellos and going over old times when a voice came from behind them. "Mae govannen, Legolas," said the voice. Legolas stopped mid-sentence and turned around. A smile that could have made the sun dim in comparison spread across his face. "Mae govannen, Pheraearwen," Legolas said, embracing his love. "It is good to hold you in my arms again." "Aye, my lord," Pheraearwen said, hoping the moment wouldn't go away. She pulled away to see the whole Fellowship looking at her. "Of course," she thought, "none of them know who I am, not even my own cousin, Arwen! I am a stranger to them all, save Legolas and Estel." Pheraearwen smiled and walked over to the members of the Fellowship. "Forgive me for being so rude," she said, dipping her head slightly. "My name is Pheraearwen. I know all of you, for I have been watching over you. Thank you for giving Legolas a reason to fight." She looked over at Aragorn and smiled at the aged man, remembering the times they spent when he was still a child in her eyes. "It is good to see you again, Estel. You have grown into a king among men and together, you have all accomplished and sacrificed much for Middle Earth," she said as the Fellowship smiled at her, a knowing smile that confused Pheraearwen. "They know of you, milady," Aragorn said, as the rest of the Fellowship nodded and greeted the female elven warrior. "Legolas spoke of you often to all of us. It is an honour to finally see you again, Pheraearwen, though I think you have made a mistake in your observations," Aragorn said, causing Pheraearwen to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You were the reason Legolas fought for the things he fought for, because he remembered what you told him, all those years ago." Pheraearwen laughed softly as she felt, more than saw, Legolas' face turn red. "Now I have gone and embarrassed him, I fear!" Aragorn said, giving out a hearty laugh, his eyes dancing as Legolas shot a glare his way. "We'll leave now, so you can catch up some more," Aragorn said as he and the rest of the Fellowship bowed and left. Legolas and Pheraearwen walked in the other direction, to a tiny clearing in a forest, much like the one they had met in, long ago "I'm glad you didn't give up," Pheraearwen said, recollecting the meeting they had over a hundred years ago at Helm's Deep. "Nay, milady, I had you to guide me," Legolas said, taking her hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Legolas leaned in, softly touching his lips against hers. It was something he had been wanting to do for more than a century and now that he was, he was afraid he'd wake up to discover it was a dream. "It is not a dream, hinya," Galadriel said from behind them. Legolas and Pheraearwen turned to greet the Lady of Light. "Mae govannen, milady," Pheraearwen said as Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "You are positive this is no dream, milady?" Legolas said, worried he would awaken. "Nay, hinya," Galadriel said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "This is the beginning of forever."  
  
The End  
  
© Copyright 2003  
All rights reserved 


End file.
